The present invention relates to a holder and more particularly, relates to a holder suitable for attachment to a belt of a wearer for supporting a musical instrument or the like.
Various stringed musical instruments, when played, are held by the player and a supplementary means of support is frequently used. This support usually is in the form of a strap or like and conventionally is used in the case of instruments such as guitars. While the strap, which is attached to two points on the body of the instrument and usually passes over the shoulder of the player does provide some assistance in supporting the weight of the instrument, there are inherent limitations in the capability of the player to completely manipulate the instrument.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a musical instrument, and which holder permits the instrument player to support the entire weight of the instrument through the holder while at the same time allowing maximum movement of the instrument.